


Moon In Her Eyes

by PinkGold



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff, Jeroen is trying his best, Kid Fic, M/M, Midnighter has a huge heart and here's why, The Authority (2003) Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Not-Jenny squealed and lifted her arms, making grabby hands at Midnighter. His hearts clenched. Mid couldn’t kill the baby, he knew it.This wasn’t the same child who killed Jenny, fate hadn’t caught up with her yet. She was innocent, docile even. What, Midnighter wondered, would she had grown up to be if the Chinese government hadn’t tortured her into the monster she became.





	Moon In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent Fix-It. We got talking abt this on the discord group and uuuuh, yea. Here it is.  
> Also, Jeroen's powers are kinda occ, so just roll with it.  
> Song tittle from Aserejé (slkjdfns im still laughing abt this)  
> Anyways! Any mistakes are mine!  
> That being said: enjoy! :)

There are many names he’s been called in the past, many of which he agreed. ‘Killing Machine’ had been one of his favorites, and he still uses it to this day. ‘Heartless’, was uncreative, but got the message through.

Let’s not even start with the queer ones. Though ‘queen’ has a great ring to it.

Midnighter didn’t disappoint. He’d go to missions, kill mercilessly, and go back home to kiss his husband. It was easy to stand up to all the titles when his enemies were people worse than him. In fact, it felt good: he was doing the world a favor.

So, as he stood in front of the Doctor and absorbed all the important information for the mission he was going to be sent to the past for, Midnighter was uncertain of his capabilities. Because one thing was to kill a corrupted soul, a parasite to society, an actual alien trying to destroy Earth.

It was another thing completely to kill a new-born baby.

Midnighter felt sick at the thought.

The sickness worsened once he walked in the nursery and stood in front of the cribs standing side by side. Both babies looked at him with bright brown eyes. They’ve stopped crying once he got in, and now were curiously looking him up and down as if they recognized him.

His stomach churned. Immediately upon laying eyes on them he could discern which one was Jenny. The computer had stashed away important information about her since the day Mid had first held her in his arms. The differences were small, one had to look for them to find. But it was enough for him.

He cursed Bendix for putting the computer in his head and making him the perfect person for this job.

His eyes fell on the other baby and he let his mind wander. She looked so pure, there was nothing in her that made her look evil. No traces yet of the pain in those eyes, or the hardened furrow of her eyebrows she walked around with.

She looked just as any other baby. That is, hungry and ready to scream.

Midnighter huffed a small laugh despite himself. He remembered those first few months after they got Jenny. Computer had almost overloaded with ways Midnighter could kill her accidentally. He shivered with the ghost feeling of dread that had gotten a hold on him that moment.

Mid knew babies where fragile but to be reminded of that every time he tried to touch his baby was a bit too overwhelming. He had to live with that once those fake heroes invaded the Carrier, though.

Midnighter had been all she’d got after that, so he’d drowned the fear and tended for all her needs. It had been hard, tested his patience, but they survived.

And despite it all, he missed it. Not that he ever admitted it, but he did.

Not-Jenny squealed and lifted her arms, making grabby hands at Midnighter. His hearts clenched. Mid couldn’t kill the baby, he knew it.

This wasn’t the same child who killed Jenny, fate hadn’t caught up with her yet. She was innocent, docile even. What, Midnighter wondered, would she had grown up to be if the Chinese government hadn’t tortured her into the monster she became.

His hands faltered its hold on the crib.

That was it. He found a breach on their plan. Bless his never resting brain.

“Doctor, this is Midnighter. I’m done here.”

-

“Where is Midnighter? He’s the last one who would run.” Jenny F. was saying, while she lifted Apollo from the ground effortlessly, hauling him by a firm grip on his hair. He grunted, but aside from that didn’t try to get free, his muscles weren’t obeying him anymore, “I can’t kill you separately. You should be together. I owe you that much at least.” He could hear the bitter sarcasm on her voice as clear as day, “I mean, we are almost family.”

Before he knew what was happening, Apollo hit the ground with the same velocity as he was being carried a moment ago. All around him, the metallic ornaments that were once orbiting Jenny F. fell from the sky in tiny pieces, much like he did.

When he looked around, Jenny F. was nowhere to be seen.

“Apollo, what the hell happened?” Jack said in the comms.

“I’m not sure… Jenny Fractal… she disappeared.”

A door opened right in front of him and from it, Jeroen walked through, carrying Jenny Q. in his arms. The door closed a second later leaving just the three of them standing there. Apollo’s throat cramped up. Jenny’s head swiped around, staring at the destruction before her big eyes fell on him. God, Apollo felt a heavy weight of grief leaving his body. Their baby Jenny was alive!

Apollo was standing next to them in a second and didn’t waste time before inspecting Jenny up and down for any bruises. Gratefully, he found none. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and closed his eyes, fighting back the sting of tears.

“Daddy, I’m fine!” Jenny grumbled, trying to get away from his fussing, “The Doctor brought me back.”

Apollo stepped away and looked at Jeroen, browns furrowing.

“I thought you said there was no way of saving her.”

“I didn’t think so either, but while we were in the garden, the other shamans helped me by giving strength to bring her back.”

Apollo hummed thoughtfully, but then another question formed in his head.

“So, what happened to the Jenny Fractal? She disappeared.”

Before Jeroen could answer, another door opened behind them and Midnighter marched through. He had his eyes fixed on a wrapped cloth in his arms, his expression a mix of pain and relief.

“Everyone, you should come here. I think the fight is over.” Apollo said in the comms, eyes never leaving Mid. He closed the small distance between them and placed a supporting hand over his husband’s shoulder. “Hey, you.”

Midnighter looked up at Apollo and only then did Apollo notice how much he looked lost. His lips trembled slightly as he said, “I— I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. I don’t know what now.”

Apollo let out a gasp as Mid fingers peeled off the cloth, revealing what was under it. He should have known what it was the moment Mid came through the door.

Secured in his black leather clad arms, baby Jenny F. was sleeping soundly, looking as peaceful as Jenny Q. had done when she was that age.

“Oh Mid… I’m so sorry you had to go through this.” he pulled Mid into an embrace, minding the baby between them. His husband shook slightly in his arms, so Apollo kissed his head and started making soothing patterns on his back.

Eventually, when everyone arrived, they had to break apart, but Apollo took Mid’s hand in his and refused to leave his side as everyone took turns in looking shocked.

“Why didn’t you kill her?” Angie asked, and quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying what you chose to do was wrong, I’m just curious to know why you chose that.”

Midnighter’s lips faltered downwards, “Because contrary of popular belief, I’m not a monster. I refuse to kill her and will keep refusing.” he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, a method, Apollo learned, helped Mid to get his anger on check, “And this way she’ll have a chance to grow up and be great.”

“Does this mean I’ll have a little sister?” Jenny asked, badly containing the excitement in her voice.

Apollo chuckled, “Yes, little one, it means you’ll get a little sister.”

There was a pause, where no one seemed to know what to do, until Jack cleared his throat and said, “Let’s get back to the carrier and do things right this time.”

-

Raising Jenny F. wasn’t as hard as it had been to raise Jenny Q., Midnighter found out. Aside from the fact that he already had experience, he wasn’t the only one around. Everyone seemed eager to help, even Jeroen had taken a break from his drugs -even if he did prefer spending time entertaining Jenny Q.- to help with the basics.

Midnighter had a feeling everyone got involved because no one wanted history to repeat itself. He was fine by it; it still meant the kid would have a bright future. And, regardless of anyone first intentions, by the end of the third month, they all grew affectionate of the younger member of the crew.

Apollo and himself had once again signed the legal paperwork for adoption -if you asked Midnighter five years ago if he saw himself as ever having two kids he would have laughed right back at your face- and happily placed a crib by the side of Jenny’s bed. Jenny, in turn, had been so eager to take care of her younger sister she could barely stay on the ground for more than short periods of time.

It was adorable, he admitted to himself.

Time went fast after that. Their lives had been split between fighting bad guys and raising two century babies they completely lost track of time.

It wasn’t until Jenny F. was two years old, they realized how much time had gone by.

“Did you leave the lights on?” Mid asked Apollo one night as they snuggled close in bed ready to sleep and a blue-ish light suddenly blinded Midnighter.

“No.”

“Daddies!” Jenny F. came hovering over their bed, looking on the verge of tears.

“What’s the matter, Jen?” Apollo asked, patting the spot between them bodies so their youngest could lie down.

“I had a nightmare.” she sobbed, once she tucked herself down. One of Mid’s hands instantly found its way to her hair and started stroking lazily while the other was wrapped around Apollo’s shoulders.

“Why didn’t you wake up your sister to help you?”

“I… I didn’t want to bother her.” Jen lowered her head.

“You know she doesn’t mind.” Apollo tried, but Jen only shrugged.

“And I was already awake, anyways.” they all turned their heads to find Jenny Q. in the doorway. She walked closer to the bed, arms crossed over her chest, reminding Midnighter momentarily of Jenny Sparks. “We are sisters, Jen, we help each other out. Let’s go back to bed now and let our daddies sleep.”

Jen nodded silently and took the hand Jenny offered her.

“Good night, daddies.” they said in unison and left, leaving Midnighter and Apollo to stare dumbly as the door slid shut behind them.

“When did they grow up?” Apollo said, but when Mid looked at his husband, it wasn’t sorrow he found in his eyes, no, it was fondness. Midnighter’s hearts swelled with love.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he rested his head against his shoulder and smiled at his husband, “What I do know is that Jenny taking care of Jen gives us more alone time.” His hand caressed Apollo’s naked torso.

He felt him shivering underneath his fingerprints.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Apollo turned around on the mattress, until he was face to face with Midnighter, breaths mixing together.

Mid hummed, eyes flickering down from Apollo’s eyes to his lips, those soft, lascivious lips. Anticipation was growing steadily on the pit of his stomach when Apollo finally parted his lips and kissed Midnighter.

They kissed in no hurry, tongues twisting together as they explored and re-explored each other without a care in the world. Mid’s hands where on Apollo’s chest the moment their lips touched. They flicked each of Apollo’s nipples, and Mid smiled in the kiss when Apollo let out a sharp breath at a particularly hard pinch.

Apollo sneaked a hand on the small of Mid’s back and pushed his body closer to his, grinding their clothed groins together. Mid let out a moan and broke the kiss to look down at their hips, as they moved almost carelessly in sync.

He shivered when Apollo started to fondle with his ear, each nib and lick sending a wave of arousal over his body and directly to his cock. The heat around them only grew stronger when Apollo moved to suck on the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“I want to fuck you.” he said and Midnighter moaned as the hand on the small of his back moved downwards and Apollo pressed a finger on the crack between his cheeks over his boxers.

Their lips came together again, this time hungrier than before. Tongues lapped together in between sucks and bites, and Mid felt a flush growing over his chest. He bucked his hips back, trying to get the finger playing with his clothed hole to apply more pressure against it, but he whined when Apollo took the finger away.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Apollo smirked.

Midnighter didn’t answer, just looked Apollo in the eyes and shuffled in bed until he was straddling Apollo’s hips, Apollo’s cock a hard pressure against his ass. He rocked back once and smirked as Apollo moaned in answer.

“Guess I’ll have to do it all alone.” he said, and Apollo rolled his eye.

As he grinded again, Midnighter couldn’t help but contemplate the man beneath him. His messy silver hair was a nice contrast against the black pillowcase and his dark hooded eyes would make entire populations fall on their knees.

Apollo never looked more like a god than when he was lost in pleasure. He felt pride blossoming in his chest because he was the one who made his husband look so blissed out.

“Grab me the lube.” he said out loud. After a quick shuffling on the drawer next to the bed, Apollo tossed him a small bottle. He hummed a thanks and proceeded to take off their boxes and toss them away.

Once they were both naked and back in position, Midnighter coated his fingers with lube and shoved two of them inside him without any prior warm up. He closed his eyes and sighed at the pleasure pain sensation he felt as his fingers stretched him further.

Apollo moaned and pealed his eyes away from Midnighter’s hips as he started moving in time with his fingers to look Midnighter in the eyes.

“You don’t know how hot you look when fucking your fingers.” He grinded against one of Mid’s thighs, spreading precum all over his skin.

Midnighter added a third finger in when he felt he was loose enough to take it and let out a moan as he curled them over his prostate. The more he rubbed over it, the less patient he got.

“Apollo.” he panted, looking down pleading at his husband. Apollo understood his silent request and helped Midnighter ease those fingers out of him. He shivered at the emptiness left inside but soon after felt the blunt head of Apollo’s cock rubbing against the rim of his hole.

“You ready?” Apollo asked, not even trying to contain his impatience. Mid nodded and, with the help of Apollo’s hand, sat on his cock.

A string of moans left Midnighter as he sank down on the long cock. Once he was completely seated and caught his breath from the intrusion, he tentatively moved his hips forward. Apollo hissed and both hands grabbed Mid’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. His fingers dug on the skin until they became white.

He expertly moved his ass up until only the head was inside and let it go down again, moaning in unison with Apollo. He repeated the movement a few more times, and almost lost his newfound rhythm when Apollo started thrusting up to match his movement.

“Fuck.” Midnighter gritted out, shutting his eyes close as pleasure took over his senses. Apollo then restrained Mid’s hips movements and adjusted his legs behind them, bending them and placing his feet on the sheets. In this new position he started shoving harder inside Mid.

Mid let out a silent shout and his head fell back as the strength of Apollo’s thrusts sent him closer and closer to his release.

“Fuck you are so beautiful like this.” Apollo grunted in between thrusts and suddenly a hand was behind Mid’s neck, surging him forward until their lips clasped together in a messy kiss.

As Apollo’s thrusts became more erratically, the man started mumbling unintelligible things under his breath. He held Mid’s cock with one hand and stroke it rapidly, earning a long streak of curses out of the man.

“Apollo, I- _fuck._ I’m co-coming.” Mid managed to say before the next thrust hit right against his prostate and threw him off the edge. his entire body tensed, and he came all over Apollo’s hand and stomach.

He clenched around Apollo and after a few more thrusts, the man shoved his cock brusquely one last time before stilling as hot shots of cum filled Mid, who moaned.

Mid collapsed over Apollo as they both came down from their high and caught their breaths. He groaned uncomfortably when Apollo slid out of him but soon was rewarded by Apollo’s warm hands caressing his back soothingly.

“We should clean up.” Apollo mumbled, his voice hoarse. Mid sighed and rested his chin on his hands over Apollo’s soft breasts, blinking down at him.

“Give me a few more minutes.” He mumbled and Apollo smiled fondly.

“You are lucky tomorrow Jeroen who’ll take care of the kids.” Apollo chuckled at Midnighter’s frown, “Hey, at least you can sleep in.”

“I just hope Jeroen knows what he’s doing.”

-

Jeroen had no idea what he was doing. In theory, taking care of a four and a two years old century girls shouldn’t be difficult when you are the world greatest shaman, but turns out it was.

“Catch me if you can!” Jenny said in between giggles as she jumped from one plain of reality to the other. Jeroen let a shrieking sound and hugged Jen closer to his body, securing her in his grip before he followed Jenny to the next plain.

It was completely dark, Jeroen noticed, looking around. They seemed to be floating on a limbo of existence. The thought alone made him shiver.

“Please, let’s stick to just our original plain, Jenny.” He shouted and his voice echoed into the distance. A sharp set of laughs to his left caught his attention, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. “Jenny this isn’t funny!” It was, in fact, making him more frightened than he wanted to admit.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Jenny popped right in front of them, still laughing, face too mischief for Jeroen’s liking.

“Why don’t we go back to our Earth and play with my magic?” he almost regretted offering, but only almost. His magic wasn’t for fun and he was sure the other shamans were frowning at him from the garden, but it made Jenny’s eyes spark with joy and that was all that mattered in that moment.

At least it had gotten them back home.

Jenny took the three of them back and he placed Jen in, thankfully, solid ground with a sigh. They were indeed back to their Earth, although nowhere near civilization, which was wise from Jenny’s part. By the looks of it, somewhere in the Australian desert.

“I wanna see the butterflies again!” Little Jen chimed, jumping excitedly from one side to the other.

“Sure.” He conjured a dozen of them and watched as the girls flew around trying to catch them.

They spent the next hour or so playing around with his magic until both century girls started to protest about being hungry.

“What do you want to eat?” Jeroen asked and set a table right in the middle of the desert. It was a nice spot; they could see the Uluru towering the plain orange fields in the horizon and a few lizards here and there.

“Pizza!” they said in unison. Jeroen huffed a laugh and shook his head but conjured a delicious looking cheese pizza for them to eat.

“Really, you too are too alike. Sometimes I forget you’re twins.” Jeroen sat down and observed them eating while munching on a slice.

Even if they were similar in most aspects, there were some visible differences that made it easy to tell them apart. Aside from the age difference, Jenny was a little more talkative and energetic while Jen liked to observe things more than talk about them.

Which, in the end, reflected on their auras. They were both same color and shape, but Jen’s aura flowed innards while Jenny’s outward. It completed each other, in a way.

“Hey, Jeroen…” Jen said, not looking from her slice, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“You said we are twins… right?” he made an agreeing noise between bites. She continued, “Then why am I two years younger than Jenny?”

Silence fell between them. Jeroen didn’t know what to say, or even if he could. He wasn’t sure if it was his place to tell her why. He exchanged looks with Jenny and, bless her wise heart, decided against saying anything relevant. He was sure Apollo and Midnighter would one day tell her all she needs to know.

“Well, uh. You were both born at the same time, four years ago, of course, but there were some complications that involved time travel and now here you are. Makes sense?” he hoped she didn’t ask anything else; he was already sweating as it was.

Jen looked at him then and nodded slowly. She finished her second slice and cleaned her hands on a napkin, looking settled.

“That’s all I wanted to know— for now at least. Because now I can do this—” She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, completely focused.

In a snap of fingers that felt more like a cut in reality and time, Jen aged another two ears. She looked down at herself as if not believing her trick worked and then smirked at Jenny and Jeroen, who were looking at her with their mouths agape.

“—and not feel bad about it.”

Jeroen was a dead man.

-

“Jeroen, I leave you with my kids for one day and they come back the same age.” If looks could kill, Jeroen would be way underground right at that moment, “What is this.”

Midnighter was a moment away from grabbing his bat and beating the shit out of Jeroen. The way the Doctor shrunk made him realize the man knew it as well.

“Daddy, relax. Things are just as they should be, now.” Jenny tried to calm him down, but the only thing that was keeping him from eating Jeroen’s head off was the strong unmoving arms of his husband holding him down. Traitor.

“Jeroen has nothing to do with this, daddy Mid.” Jen -older now, two years _older-_ said, “And Jenny is right, this _is_ how it should be.”

Mid huffed but tried to get free.

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” he mumbled moodily.

“There, Mid, stop being broody. We always knew raising not only one, but _two_ century babies wouldn’t be anything ordinary.” Apollo remarked.

“I guess.” he shrugged and looked at his babies. The were the same age now, it made discerning them apart harder than before. But they were right, he admitted grumpily, they should be the same age. In the end, they were both the same entity. “But I still hope you two know that we are still the parents around here.”

They looked at each other, exchanging words silently, before looking at him and Apollo.

“We are counting on it,” Jenny started.

“We love you, daddies.” Jen finished.

He felt his heart melting at the declaration and next to him Apollo smile grew wider and brighter. He knelt and hugged them.

“And _we_ love you.” Apollo said and, for once, Mid didn’t have anything to add.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! What did you think?! Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! <3  
> You can find me on tumblr: [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
